escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bruce Story
The Bruce Story (working title) is a Canadian television drama on ETV created by Ariel Dorris Colby Dorris, who were the showrunners of The Death Story. On November 1, 2027, ETV renewed the series for a second season consisting of 13 episodes, stating that "The Bruce Story has managed to pull off the impossible by reviving the Story now-franchise with the impressive ratings it pulled off." On November 4, 2028, ETV renewed the series for a third season consisting of 9 episodes. Colby Dorris stated that the lowered episode count was "a creative decision, and not ratings whatsoever." On November 17, 2029, ETV renewed the series for a fourth season once again consisting of 9 episodes. On January 23, 2031, ETV renewed the series for two final seasons, announcing that the show would end with the 50th episode, half of The Death Story's episode count. By the end of the series' run, it was watched by an average of 1.24 million viewers over 6 years of seasons and 50 episodes. On 24 November 2032, following the show's run, Colby Dorris stated that the 150-episode Death Story franchise had finally come to an end following 15 years of airing. However, Dorris included the possibility of a reunion film, but did not indicate whether it would take place in the present-time or past. Premise The series follows Bruce's life following his guest appearance on the series finale of The Death Story.aa Cast and characters Summary } | colspan="3" |- | Richie Loftin | Jerrod | colspan="3" | colspan="3" |- | Nikki Finnegan | Ivette "Iva" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" | colspan="3" |- | Ezra Milner | Paul / Gordon | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- |} 'Main' * Greg Sorell as Brucea (season 1–) * Jacalyn Briseno as Alyssaa (season 1–) * Katelyn Michel as Elisha (season 1–) * Tod Swain as Jerell (season 1–) * Dion Mojica as Jermaine (season 1) * Richie Loftin as Jerroda (season 1–) 'Recurring' * Aimee Kimble as Loretaa * Nikki Finnegan as Ivette "Iva"a (season 1 recurring; 2– main) * Ezra Milner as Paul / Gordona (seasons 1–2 recurring; 3– main) * Buck Turpin as Snakea (seasons 1–2) * Jenni Estes as Brigettea (season 1–) 'Guest' * Yun Hass as Lina * Shery Kenyon as Caria * Suzi Barbosa as Daniaa * Thora Cutler as Katea * Garret Foy as Tya * Ty Felix as Freda * Cruz Schmid as Mana * Galen Galvin as Davida * Diego Villasenor as Joaquina * Billie Wilke as Gavina * Shandra Treadwell as Ciaraa 'Special guest' * as The Doctoraa * as Vince Gilford 'Not reprising roles' * Harry Nieves as Elijah "Eli" Breasleya * Chantal Pinson as Laraa * Liliana Foust as Rachel Breasleya * Louise Martens as Theresaa * Millie Mccurdy as Valoriea Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2027) Season 2 (2028) Production 'Development' The series finale of The Death Story, which was watched by 1.19 million viewers, also had many scenes dedicated into launching a spin-off surrounding Richie Loftin's character Jerrod.aaa Loftin had served as a series regular in the first two seasons of the series, before his dramatic exit at the second season finale.a His character's death was explained as he returned for the final two seasons of the series as a regular.a However, it was reported on August 3, 2026, that the spin-off did not go through due to ETV "doubting the series would attract much viewers."aaa On August 23, 2026, it was reported that a different spin-off, surronding Greg Sorell's character Bruce was being "considered by ETV."aa Sorell had played a recurring role in the first season of Death Story before being the first character to die, coming back with the format changes in the third season as a series regular, but left after the one season.a Nonetheless, it was announced on August 30, 2026, that ETV had greenlit a pilot to the working title of The Bruce Story.aa On December 19, 2026, after months of staying silent, ETV announced that they had ordered the show to series, with the series consisting of 13 episodes premiering in "Late 2027".aaaa However, no official name for the series had been announced. Series star of The Death Story also confirmed in January 21, 2027, that he would not reprise his role in the spin-off after committing to Death Story for 9 years.aa The connection and theory of Doctor Who and franchise was proved correct with the special guest appearances. 'Casting' On August 30, 2026, ETV greenlit the pilot to The Bruce Story; therefore confirming that Greg Sorell was cast as series star Bruce.aaa However, ETV did not announce any other castings, which has led speculation to another one-person cast.aaaa On January 11, 2026, it was reported that the cast of the series would include the characters Elisha, Jerell, Alyssa and Jermaine Bruce; however, none of the cast members were announced.aaa Reception 'Ratings' 'Critical response' See also * List of original programs broadcast by ETV